


I Don't Know How It Happened.

by MissieFishie



Series: Requested Minifics (based off of pictures) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel high-school AU minific for Instagram user @fabulous_sam_winchester. </p><p>Sophomore!Sam Senior!Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know How It Happened.

Sam didn't understand why he had to take shop class. Last year his school councilor had told him that he didn't need to take it since he wanted to take advanced social sciences. She had run the paperwork and the principal, a woman in her mid-forties who insisted on the students calling her Pam, had accepted the request and granted Sam the ability to skip the class as long as he got an A in the other one. Sam of course had wound up with the highest grade in the advanced class, made of mostly seniors.

But then Pam had left and Mr. Crowley had taken over and decides that Samuel Winchester did in fact need to take freshman shop as a sophomore. Regardless of his above average gpa.

Sam walked quietly into Mr. Singer's empty shop class and sat in the seat closest to the windows, pulling out a trigonometry textbook and finishing up the homework that was assigned last period. He didn't look up when someone slid into the seat next to him.

"Calculus huh?" The boy said, grabbing Sam's book and flipping through it absentmindedly, "Personally I'd rather perform an autopsy on myself with a dull blade then do math."

Sam glared at the stranger, chocolate eyes burning holes in the golden ones. The blonde boy smiled and pulled a lollipop out of his pocket, "then again," he chuckled, "I might have a difficult time finding a blade duller then your personality."

Sam's eyebrow raised at this and his eyes narrowed, his lips pressed into a thin line, "you don't even know me," he hissed through his teeth, "and if you're looking for the most dull thing you can find, maybe try your wit."

The blonde kid stared at him for a moment before smiling widely and nodding, "touché," he laughed, opening up Sam's book the the proper page and setting it in front of the sophomore. "Name's Gabriel."

Sam stared for a moment at the outstretched hand before taking it and shaking it gently, "Sam."

Gabriel watched Sam dive back into his homework. Ten minutes passed before other students started meandering into the room, by the time Mr. Singer entered, Sam had completed his homework and put his books away. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Gabriel watching him.

"All righty class, settle down." Mr. Singer said and the talking stopped. He went through role call quickly and gave them instructions, running through basic safety and introducing them to the tools they would need. Their first project was to build a birdhouse. Sam made a mental reminder to ask Dean for tips. Dean was much better at manual things, fixing cars, building intricate tables and chairs that his husband would sell on Etsy.

Dean had graduated high school with honors and had been offered a full ride to both Princeton's and Brown's Engineering and Applied Science programs, but when Castiel's mother was diagnosed with stage 3 breast cancer Dean threw his acceptance letters away and sold all of the furniture that he had built over the years. He used the money to buy a quaint four bedroom house on the outskirts of town and proposed to Castiel. Dean had insisted that Castiel's mother move in with them so that she wouldn't have to suffer alone. He also insisted they have a small wedding in the backyard a week after move in to make sure Castiel's mother got to be there.

After what felt like an eternity wood shop ended and Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. He hurriedly put away his tools and strode to advanced psychology. Again Sam chose a window seat and got out his books. Students filed in slowly and when the teacher walked in the murmuring hushed. The class started out with basic introductions, much like wood shop had, but unlike wood shop there was a loud crash ten minutes into the lesson, followed by a slightly disheveled Gabriel slinking his was into the room. Missouri cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at the late comer but didn't say anything. She just pointed to the empty seat next to Sam and once Gabriel was at the desk she started the lesson again.

Gabriel looked at Sam but quickly turned away when Sam shot him a weak smile. When school was finally done for the day Sam scanned the sea of heads. On the outskirts of the crowd he located the person he was looking for and made his way swiftly to the golden eyed boy.

"Hey," Sam said, walking up behind Gabriel and placing a hand gently on the older boys shoulder.

Gabriel turned around and grinned, "hey there yourself Samsquatch, how's the loony bin?"

"So far it's been fine," Sam shifted his bag to the other shoulder, "were you okay during psychology?"

Gabriel's eyes dimmed and his mouth curved into a smile that didn't reach the rest of his face, "yeah of course," he laughed weakly, "why wouldn't I be fine?" He fiddled with his sleeve for a moment before sucking in a breath and squaring his shoulders, this time when he looked at Sam there was no hint of sadness.

"So, any fun plans for today?"

"Just homework," Sam replied, trying in vain to tell what Gabriel was feeling. "If you want you can come study with me. I'm sure my brother won't mind."

Gabriel smiled genuinely at Sam and let out a laugh, "sounds good kiddo, let me just text the fam real quick." Sam nodded and took out his own phone, shooting a quick text to Dean letting him know a friend was coming to study with him.  
  
The study session it's self was rather uneventful, Sam and Gabriel flew through what was left of their homework in a little over and hour and then proceeded to order pizza and play video games in Sam's room until Dean came in to let them know that it was time for Gabriel to head home.

The next day Gabriel met Sam at his locker and they walked to class together. Months past and the two had quickly became good friends and were seldom saw without each other outside of class. Some students gave them weird looks, Sam was a sophomore and Gabriel was a senior and for some strange reason some people had an issue with the age difference.

Sam didn't know when he started to have feelings stronger than just friendship for Gabriel, but one day towards the end of February when they were lying on Sam's bed doing homework it suddenly hit him. He tried to act normal for the rest of the night but every time he looked at Gabriel he found himself longing to run his fingers through Gabriel's hair and feel Gabriel's arms wrapped around him. The end of the school year was racing towards them and then Gabriel would leave for college.

Slowly Sam started finding ways to be closer to the older boy, flopping down on the bed and letting his head rest in the small of Gabriel's back while he read, sitting close enough that their shoulders would touch when they played video games, cleaning an invisible bit of pizza sauce from the corner of Gabriel's mouth or gently brushing away an eyelash that was never on Gabriel's cheek. Gabriel never pulled away or said anything about it and so Sam kept upping the ante. It wasn't until they were watching a movie and Sam slid his head into Gabriel's lap, his hand resting on the older boys upper thigh, that Gabriel said anything.

"Gabriel,"

"Hmm?"

"School is going to be over in a little over a month."

Sam shifted to look up into the golden eyes peering down at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you still going to want to be friends and hang out with me?"

Gabriel paused the movie and helped Sam sit up, "Samsquatch, of course we'll still be friends and hang out. I'm just going to Kansas State, I'll be an hours drive away."

Sam looked down at his hands quietly but let his chin be pulled up by Gabriel's gentle fingers a minute later.

"Sam, what's going on?"

Sam looked at his best friend, his eyes subconsciously shooting down to gaze and Gabriel's lips. Gabriel's tongue peaked out as he licked his lips and Sam's breath hitched. When he looked back up he realised that Gabriel had been studying hi features carefully. The older boy licked his lips again and raised an eyebrow when Sam's eyes followed the movement of their own accord.

Gabriel took one of Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze. Sam felt himself moving, slowly at first, creeping inch by inch until his face was centimetres away from Gabriel's, the breath intertwined and the heat between them was electric.

"Sam?" Gabriel said, his voice a gruff whisper.  
  
Sam cautiously ran his thumb along Gabriel's cheek and Gabe twisted his fingers into Sam's hair. Slowly their lips pressed together and they kissed lazily for a while before Gabriel pulled away.

"Sam, I can't do this if it's just for shits and giggles," he whispered, fingers still entwined in the younger boys hair.

"This isn't a trick Gabe," Sam said, his hand cupping Gabriel's jaw, thumb rubbing idle circles into the boys cheek. "I don't know when it happened, all I know is that it's been months, and I don't want to keep it a secret anymore.

Gabriel didn't say anything, he simply pulled Sam gently back to him and pressed their lips together again. Same let himself be consumed by the older boys lips, savoring the feeling of Gabriel's touch.

"Gabe, I-" Sam groaned, pulling away, "I need to know that this means something to you to."

"Shit Sam," Gabriel laughed, "there was a reason I chose the desk next to yours on that first day in an empty room. I thought it was going to be another boring year but when I walked in and I saw you with your nose in a book I knew I had to get to know you somehow."

Sam pulled Gabriel back sharply and their mouths collided, neither of them remembered moving down on the bed to lay down but suddenly Sam was laying on Gabriel's chest, their hips grinding together slowly, relishing in the feeling of each others bodies. With each grind their movements got more needy, they broke away from each other just long enough to strip off their clothes and then Gabriel pulled them back to the bed, this time with Sam underneath. Sam arched his back and buy Gabriel forced his hips back to the mattress.

"Sammy," he groaned, "Sammy look at me."

Gabriel's pupils were dilated so that only a sliver of gold shone as a slight backdrop to inky black. Sam but his lip at the sight and smirked when Gabriel's eyes snapped to watch the movement. "I need you to say yes Sam. I need you to give me your consent."

"Yes," Sam breathed.

"Yes what?"

"Yes... Sir?"

Gabriel laughed and shook his head, "no Sam, I mean yes what? What are you consenting to? I need you to say it."

"Fuck me Gabe. I'm saying yes to you, all of you."


End file.
